


notes under the mistletoe

by MIA_SAN_MIA



Series: kisses under the mistletoe [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA_SAN_MIA/pseuds/MIA_SAN_MIA
Summary: the music under the mistletoe attracts lovers





	notes under the mistletoe

The first time it happens, he does not think too much.

A sprig of mistletoe hanging innocently on the door leading to the kitchen. music plays at McGee's house, everyone drinks punch.

Nick went to the kitchen to serve himself any apparition before Jimmy or Ellie will all of them. leaving it with nothing.

the smile on his lips died when he saw Ellie balilla with Morgan the song of the carol. turning from side to side with the baby. Nick crossed his arms enjoying the scene

Ellie took a couple more laps and tensed when she saw him. Nick took Morgan away and gave it to his father who ran for his baby.

"You were spying?" I accuse him Ellie

Nick raised his hands to the air "I did not do anything"

"I do not believe you"

"I'm telling the truth, woman"

pointing with her thumb behind her as she goes to the coffee machine and adds as if it's nothing at all "you want a little, or are you already animated?"

"music encourages me" Nick shrugged his shoulders with a grimace "Cute dance also"

Ellie turned to dry shrugging in a slight grimace "Music inspired me ... reminds me of good times"

Nick approached her, his fingers drummed on the table until he reached her "And is that things are always bad?"

"Do not say that." Ellie shook her head and looked at Nick's fingers. Immediately he knew that he did not know whether to touch her or not. I was asking permission to give him a show of affection, in PUBLIC.

Ellie looked towards the door. They were all in their own things, they would have only seconds. She took Nick's hand and forced him to turn around. Nick blinked confused

"Hey, look! Mistletoe! "And before Nick could answer she kissed him.

His lips welcomed her willingly, and it was he who found himself pressing her against the table, holding her face with his hands. taking more of it. with more intensity than expected.

when separated Nick kissed her on the smiling head "I thought there would not be public demonstrations of love ..."

Ellie shook her head "Technically it was not .." pointing to others. absorbed in his asusntos.

Nick nodded as he passed by one side, bowed to the height of his ear "you will pay for this later"

Ellie just bit her lip to contain the urge to laugh and throw her arms around his neck and return to have a session of kisses. but he checked himself and I swear that the wait would be worth it


End file.
